Episode 6978 (22nd September 2014)
"Megan tries to protest her innocence at the police station; Declan suggests a cottage break to Charity; and Priya confronts Jai and Leyla about their affair. (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Robbie is shocked by Jai's refusal to deny that Megan may be responsible for poisoning Noah and accuses Jai of doing it himself. Priya confronts Jai over his infidelity. Adam moves his stuff back into Butler's Farm, knowing he will be sent down. Down at the police station, Megan is still being questioned over poisoning Noah. At the same time, Charity explains to PC Lloyd that there is no love lost between them, explaining how Megan knocked her to the floor when she was pregnant. As the questioning continues, Megan attempts to protest her innocence but she can feel the net closing in on her. As PC Lloyd prepares to leave Home Farm, Declan privately tells him that if Megan has done what people think, then they can throw away the key as far as he is concerned, but despite his harsh words he suggests a niggle of doubt when he explains to the police just how stressed Charity has been since they lost their baby. Robbie's angered when he arrives back at Holdgate Farm and finds Jai has packed his stuff and left it on the doorstep. Priya pleads with Leyla to think about how Megan will feel if she knew about their affair. Declan tries to tempt Nicola back to work at Home Farm saying he wants to take Charity away for a while. She agrees when she makes him guarantee job security and a pay-rise. Declan suggests to Charity that the pair of them should get away from it all and head off to a cottage, telling Charity that she needs to regain her strength in order to look after Noah properly. Initially Charity is reluctant as it means leaving Noah with Debbie, but she relents after seeing Declan's concern for her. As Megan's solicitor fights for her release following being questioned, the facts about the case begin to piece together in Megan's head. Worried by her suspicions, she makes a dash for the door insisting she needs to get out but in the process of trying to exit she hits DC Flanagan in the face leading to her being escorted off for another night in the cell. Back at Home Farm, Declan privately dumps the pesticide in an outside bin before joining Charity in the car and setting off for the cottage. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Macey - Jack Downham Guest cast *PC Lloyd - Daniel Scott *Duty Solicitor - Sarah Naughton *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room, sitting room and kitchen, yard *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,030,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33.3% share. A further 138,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.6%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes